1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping V-block and more particularly pertains to a new clamp and V-block apparatus for improving the use and structure of a V-block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a clamping V-block is known in the prior art. More specifically, a clamping V-block heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,678; U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,376; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,826; U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,193; U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,211; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,885.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new clamp and V-block apparatus. The inventive device includes a block member having a front and a plurality of sides with a first side having a V-shaped slot extending therein and being adapted to receive a work piece and with a second side having a T-shaped slot extending therein as viewed from the front and extending through and from the front to a back thereof with the second side being disposed generally opposite of the first side; and also includes a clamping member including an arcuate body member having flanges disposed at ends thereof and being removably and securely received in the block member, and further having a plurality of fasteners being threaded through the arcuate body member at spaced intervals and being adapted to engage and secure the work piece in the V-shaped slot; and further includes a plurality of fastening members lockingly extendable through the block member for securely fastening the work piece in the V-shaped slot.
In these respects, the clamp and V-block apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving the use and structure of a V-block.